Into the Night
by mikki629
Summary: This is the story of Chrichelle, the first 'born' Lycan, aka werewolf. It describes her heartbreaks, setbacks, and triumphs. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND OTHER MATURE THEMES ARE TO COME LATER I'M SURE!
1. Beginnings

A/N: The only Characters I own are Chrichelle, and the barely present Elora. I'm just borrowing everyone else.

Please be nice and leave me a review about what you think! I'm still learning the whole writing deal and would love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

* * *

We've been given many names over the centuries. Werewolf, warg, shape shifter, and Lycan to name a few. Lycan is the name my father coined for us centuries ago. Back when all of this began. Our history, as well as the history of Vampires, is well enough known that I shall not bother to delve into it. I write to shed light upon my story. I have been roaming this planet for near on 1500 years now. Forced to live a rather lonely and painful existence.

My father, William, was the first Lycan. Marcus, my uncle, the first vampire. What is not said in history books or fairytales, is that though the vampires chose not to follow suit, my father took role of King over the Lycans. My mother, the queen. Every kingdom needs an heir. Both of our kinds are capable of reproducing, and that is just what my parents did, and they named me Chrichelle. Immortal or not, my mother died in childbirth. My father was heartbroken, but never once seemed to blame me for her death. Yet naught a year later, he took a new bride, my stepmother Elora. I never once called her anything but her name. And I was never expected to. Two years later, Elora brought him a son, my half brother Lucian.

Growing up for Lucian and I was as normal it could be for us while living in a castle and secretly being Lycan. Lucian and I would wander the streets of our town and play with the other kids, pretending that we were just like them. There was one boy, Aro, that my brother and I always hung around with. He was 4 years older than I was, but never acted it. The three of us were 'joined at the hip' to coin the modern phrase. We carried on in in this way up until I was 17, when Aro and I grew closer together, leaving Lucian out. Nothing upset Lucian more than our union. He became ruthless and let his anger rule over him. But Aro and I rarely noticed. We would spend whole days together, wandering the countryside. I fell in love with him, and he with me. Neither of us cared about our differences. Me being what I was, and he being egotistical and obsessed with making the best future for him, for us. We would spend our days wondering how we could possibly make things work. I did not yet know how to turn him into a Lycan, and feared the reaction from my father if I dared ask.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXx

One evening after I had returned from a day spent with Aro, Lucian barged into my room in a fit of anger.

"How could you choose that MORTAL over me, Chrichelle? It isn't right! Even if he was turned it still wouldn't be. You know the plans I have for us. How we will wed and rule our kind side by side. We are the first immortal children. You and I should rule. Not you and that whelp," he hissed. I could see his anger pulsing through his veins. Anger began rushing through my own veins.

"Lucian, how dare you tell me what to do! You have no right to do so." I seethed, barely containing my anger. "I love Aro, not you. I would never marry you. Remember that Lucian."

After I spoke these words, his expression made me think for a moment that he would strike me. But instead, he turned on his heel, and stormed out of my room. This worst reaction possible when it came to Lucian. It meant that he was off to plan something diabolical. And I feared that it involved Aro.

I quickly grabbed my cloak, jumped out of my window, and ran to find Aro.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXx

I ran as fast as I could in my meager human form. But it was dangerous to change in the village. And I didn't want to risk any delays in finding Aro. When I neared his families land, a voice filled the fields with a horrible scream, followed shortly by another. My blood ran cold. I knew those voices. They belonged to his parents. I ran even faster for fear that soon I would hear Aros scream. When I approached their cottage, I did not even pause to open the door, I just broke it to pieces and ran inside. I was filled with an uncontrollable anger at the sight I saw. A man I had never seen before was standing over Aro, with claws, not hands, dug into his neck, preventing him from screaming. I pulled him off of Aro, and lifted him about a foot or more off the ground.

"Who are you!" I hollered at the top of my lungs, making the man wince. When he didn't answer, I repeated my question, digging my own fingers into his neck, causing small beads of blood to drip out. He remained silent, and in my fury, I snapped his neck.

As my anger subsided, I turned to Aro to see he was bleeding badly from his neck. I ripped his shirt off of him, and wrapped it around his neck to try and stop the bleeding.

"I'm going to bring you to my father in hopes that he will save you," I whispered into his ear as I carried him out of the house.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXx

When I returned to the castle, I lay Aro in my bed, and ran to fetch my father, who was sitting in the study with Lucian.

He must have seen the horror and pain on my face, for he stood imediatly and and ask, "What is it? What is wrong?"

"It's Aro! You have to save him, please! Change him father, please." I pleaded to my fathers cold face, "Please."

"Why not just fix him then keep him mortal so you can have him as your pet Chrichelle," Lucian sneered, obviously still bitter.

"Stay out of this Lucian," I spat at him. When the only reply I got back was a smug smile, I walked over to him and punched him square in the nose, knocking him onto his ass.

"Children!" my father bellowed, "Enough! Take me to him Chrichelle. Lucian, stay here. I will deal with you later." I smiled inside at Lucians face, this was clearly not the responce he wanted.

To this day I still do not know if he planned on saving him, because when we reached my room, Aro was no longer in my bed. A blood trail led to my open window. We ran to it and looked out, but saw nothing.

"Lucian must have had a hand in this," I said without looking at my father. Tonight seemed destined to be a night filled with anger, for it took over me once again.

"LUCIAN!" I hollered at the top of my lungs, "Lucian! What did you do with him!" I screamed as I walked into the study.

"I did nothing, Chrichelle. My hands are completely clean in this whole mess." he said, staring at me as if wondering what was going on.

For once in my life, I believed Lucian. I fell to the ground weeping. Wondering what happened to Aro. My Aro. Where had he gone?

"Perhaps it is for the best, my darling," my father whispered to me as he knelt beside me, "You would not want the man you love to suffer this curse, would you?"

"But that's just it father, I love him. If I have to live forever, I want it to be spent with him. And no one else," I replied, looking at Lucian during the last part.

"I fear your beloved Aro will die Chrichelle," Lucian whispered. I almost believed in the sorrow in his voice.

I looked up at my father, and saw no sympathy in his face. Pain and anger swept through me. How could he not care that the man I love has probably died by now? How could he not care that my heart feels like it is breaking?

I stood up, dried my tears, and made the biggest decision of my life. I knew there was no hope for Aro now. As much as it broke my heart. My only chance at living a decent life was to leave. Leave my home, family, and everything I knew. I would become a gypsy. A nomad.

* * *

Once again, please leave me a review/feedback! Chapter two is being written as we speak. :D *huggles you for reading*

I would LOVE to ease any possible pain there could be about Aro fate, but I certainly won't give out any secrets. You'll just have to wait for the next chapters, won't you?


	2. Darkness

A/N: The only Characters I own are Chrichelle, Christian, and Charlotte. I'm just borrowing everyone else.

I don't know where I came up with the crown part. It kinda just spilled out. LOL!

Please be nice and leave me a review about what you think! I would love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

* * *

I don't know how long I wandered. Long enough to see many great things being built in this world, long enough to see great civilizations rise and fall. Time passed slowly for me. Bringing darkness into my heart and mind. Warping me, confusing me, and scaring me. I no longer laughed or cared who it was that I fed on. I had become a monster. Driven forward in life by grief, betrayal, and anger. About 400 years ago, I traveled by boat to the Americas, hoping that by traveling so far that at the very least my grief would subside. Only, it was my anger and betrayed feelings that left me instead. When I looked over at the land, I knew that I wanted to roam this new world, and see what it would hold for me. I left the boat and colony to go in search of one of the many packs of Lycans that were said to have found their way here. I decided I would hide my heritage from them, even if that meant being the underdog, so to speak.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXx

After seemingly endless days of traveling, I came across signs of my kind nearby. It was a wonderful feeling to know that I could soon start all over. That I could wipe away my past for good. That I could hopefully come to forget about my lost love.

As I neared the village, I heard footsteps following me on the side of the path. They were meant to be silent, but being as old as I am, my senses were much stronger than theirs. So I pretended not to hear, and kept walking.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around quickly as if utterly surprised, and saw a tall man with long black hair standing before me.

"My name is," I hesitated, and knew that he saw it, "... Virginia. I've come here from Europe in hopes of finding a new pack."

"Well then, I welcome you, Miss Virginia," he said as he walked closer to me, "I am Christian, head of my pack. You must be tired from your journey. We are a long way from any ports. Come, you need to rest."

He began walking, and I followed, trying to be as humble as I could be. I felt many eyes watching me as I followed Christian through the village, and suddenly felt insecure.

What if they found out who I was? What would they do to me? Surely my father and Lucian were looking for me. Lucian at the very least. If the pack found out who I was, would they betray me too?

"You seem far away, Miss Virginia," I jumped at hearing Christians voice, he didn't seem to miss a thing, and chuckled at my reaction. "I wonder, what caused you to leave your old pack?"

"Oh... uhm, family despute," I quickly mumbled, "My father and I saw things too differently for me to stay."

"Father? Don't you mean maker?" Christian asked me, studying my face.

"Yes, maker. But up until recently he was closer to a father to me." I added slow enough to make it sound like less of a cover-up and more like truth.

"Well, here is where you will be sleeping. I'm afraid it's not much, but it will do. Rest now, I desire to speak with you when you wake though. Go to the lodge, you will either find me there, or they will tell you where to find me." And with that, he left.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXx

My rest was anything but. Most of the night I was tossing and turning, dreaming of Aro. In my dreams, he was alive, living in some palace. Spending all his time wondering why I left. Where I was. These dreams were both a comfort, and a torment. Naught 4 hours after I went to bed, I decided to call it quits, and speak with Christian. I obviously would not get a good nights sleep. And it had nearly been dawn when I arrived. He would be awake I'm sure.

The lodge was easy enough to spot. It was the largest building in the village, and drunkards kept walking in and out. When I walked in, all eyes turned to me, bringing back my feelings of unease.

"Miss Virginia!" Christians voice happily boomed, "I did not expect you so soon. Come, let us go somewhere quieter."

He motioned me towards a room in the very back. It was rather small. But decorated rather comfortably. There were two chairs near the fire where we sat. For a moment he just stared at me, at my forehead, saying nothing.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show, your majesty," he spoke in a quiet voice. The surprise on my face could not be more obvious.

"You.. You know who I am?" the words could only stumble out of my mouth, "How?"

"Yes, we know. All of us. Our seer has foretold of your coming. And we know it is you because of your mark," he paused for a moment, made a confused face in return of mine, then continued, "When your father took the throne, a certain force I suppose you would say, placed a mark, a crown, upon his head. It shines only for us Lycans, and you wear this crown also. We saw it shining through the trees as you drew near."

"But I have never seen this mark, this crown. Not on myself, or on my half brother Lucian."

"Of course you would have never seen it. Never before has a member of the royal family gone missing, and never before has one been searched for. Judging by your face, you wonder why we know so much about your crown than you do. Our seer learned a great many things in her vision." he paused, and studied my face for a moment, "Never fear your majesty. If you wish to remain hidden, we will hide you."

"Thank you Christian. I fear that there is nothing left for me back there. I never plan to return." I could not stop the sadness that went out with my words, and I'm sure Christian picked up on it.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXx

And so I stayed there, with the pack, who were known as the Scuro Luna people. Many years passed, and I now find myself in modern times. I have long since become the leader of the pack, with Christian at my side. It has never been anything more than friendship between him and I though. Even now, long after his death, I still love Aro, and Christian already had a mate. A darling little thing by the name of Charlotte, who never wanted to be alpha female. She was more than happy to step down into the beta role.

Along with my role as leader, I took role of protector as well. Being so far from the king, small squabbles often lead to wars between packs. Yet both sides are careful to keep these out of the eyes of humans. I often join our soldiers on the front lines, hoping for death to come. But it never does. Even with the darkness that has wrapped itself my heart, my crown still glows bright, and each and every Lycan I fight avoids killing me, for fear of retribution from the king. Even if it means they will die in the battle.

* * *

Once again, please leave me a review/feedback! :D *huggles you for reading*

I know that was an odd place to stop at, but if I hadn't stoped there, it would be twice the length it should be. And also, what comes next deserves its own chapter too. Hopefully I will finish chapter three tonight. (I'm in a serious writing mood, and am delving too deeply into my mind to stop now!)


	3. Ill Tidings

A/N: The only Characters I own are Chrichelle, Christian, Kiah, and Charlotte. I'm just borrowing everyone else.

Please be nice and leave me a review about what you think! I would love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

* * *

I've settled into a decent routine here with the Scuro Luna. Most mornings, I'm awoken with news of some small squabble amongst pack members, and either I solve it, or Christian does. This carries on for the rest of the day, until I retire to the lodge to enjoy my new joys in life. One or two beers, and a few nightly cigarettes. Battles with our pack have slowly dwindled down. Word has spread across the continent that I am here, and I'm sure it's traveled across the ocean by now. But I don't care. The crown still glows, but so far, neither my father or Lucian has come in hopes to find me.

"Come back to this planet, dearest," Charlotte laughed lightly as she spoke, "We need you here."

"Sorry Charlotte," I said in a sigh, "I was just wondering why my family hasn't come looking for me. I guess I've been forgotten. It's been many, many years since I've seen them."

"Do you miss them?" she almost sounded afraid to ask, "Your family?"

"No. Not my family. Just my father. I do not think I could ever miss Lucian or Elora."

"There is one that you never speak of, Virginia," it was the seer, Kiah who spoke, "Why do you never speak of him, though he is the one closest to your heart."

"Aro..." I whispered, the pain and heartbreak of that night returning to me in full force, "Aro. His death, and the event that followed was what made me leave."

"Did you love him? Could you not save him?" Charlotte asked, sadness etched on her face, though not as deep as mine.

"I did love him, and he loved me. But I did not yet know how to save him. I brought him to my father, in hopes he would, but Aros body vanished."

"It did not vanish. You know this. He was taken from your chambers. I know, for I have seen this. Though what happened to him, is hidden from my sight." Kiah placed a hand on my shoulder, "I have tried many times to see who he was, and what became of him. I knew he was part of your past, and forgive me for this, but was curious as to why you spoke nothing of him."

"I am not upset Kiah, not at you. I never spoke of him because even after all years, the pain and heartbreak of losing him still holds me tightly."

xXxXxXxxXxXxXx

As I began walking towards the doorway to head to my chambers, two cloaked figures blocked my exit.

"Princess Chrichelle, we must speak with you immediately, and in private."

"You may speak to me, but address me as Virginia. I have not been princess or Chrichelle for many long years now," I replied, annoyed at being addressed in such a manner, "Follow me."

I lead them to the very room where Christian and I spoke in during my first night in the village.

"Sit." it came out a little harsher than intended, "Please," I added in an attempt to soften my words. "Who are you, and why have you come addressing me in such a fashion? You most certainly are not Lycan."

"We are members of the Volturi Guards," the taller of the two announced, "I fear that we bring ill tidings to you, your..." he paused, "Uh, Virginia."

"Ill tidings? Of what? What could have happened that the Volturi deem necessary to alert me about?"

"Not the Volturi. Your uncle, Marcus," he studied my face, looking for the crown, but not seeing it, "It is news about your father. You may want to sit ma'am."

I pulled a chair up next to them, and sat, directly in front of the fire.

"Speak," I demanded. Not caring if I sounded harsh.

After a quick sigh, the guard began, "Lucian and Elora have murdered your father, and taken the throne. Lord Marcus is furious, and requests that you take your rightful place, and dispose of the two."

"Such a short message." I said, after a few long moments. An anger was building in me much like the one I felt long ago when I saw Aro being attacked. "Wait here."

I stormed out of the room, shoving aside anyone who got in my way.

"Christian," I hollered, "I need to speak to you, now."

"What is it, Virginia? I don't think I've ever heard you sound so upset." he almost looked afraid of me at that moment.

"I have to leave. It turns out that there is reason for me to return home. You will have to take full reign of the pack. I do not know how long I will be gone. I'll contact you as soon as I know."

"Alright. I hope that if things are ill, that you can right them."

I walked back to the room where the guards were, and motioned for them to follow me.

"We leave now." I spat. I was in no mood for civilities.

xXxXxXxxXxXxXx

The journey home was, obviously, much shorter than my journey away. Within a matter of hours I was standing in front of my uncle.

"Come with me Chrichelle. And don't even think about asking me to call you that ridiculous nickname," ah, Uncle Marcus, ever pleasant.

"Where are they?" I asked, wanting to get my hands on them, yet not knowing what I would do.

"Rome. We will take you there once you put on something else."

"Into what? I really didn't take the time to pack."

"Have you really been gone so long as to forget that you have a whole wardrobe? You left everything child. I ordered some clothes to be brought here."

He brought me to a room, where a dress was placed over the side of an antique screen.

"Hurry now. They do not yet know you are here, we must act fast." I expected him to leave, but instead he turned his back to me. Not wanting to upset him or waste time, I went behind the screen and began changing into the dress. I hadn't changed at all, so it fit the way it had long ago. My heart nearly shattered when I noticed that it was the dress that Aro had loved the most on me. Black and white vertical stripes.

"I do not feel like taking the time to do my hair, let us go uncle," I said as I began walking out of the room, knowing that he was following behind me.

"We will ride on horseback," he said glancing over his shoulder as he walked past me, "Any other way would draw far too much attention. Now come."

xXxXxXxxXxXxXx

It was nearly a two hour ride to the castle. The whole way through familiar countrysides, which brought both comfort, and heartache. I tried to push thoughts of Aro out of my mind. I would need my wits about me. Elora would be an easy one to deal with. But not Lucian.

About half a mile from the castle, we dismounted our horses, and continued on foot. We met up with a guard, who informed us that Lucian and Elora caught wind of my coming, and tried to run.

"We chained them up my lord. They are waiting for Princess Chrichelle in the dungeon."

"Good. Come child. We will sit you on the throne, and bring them to you."

xXxXxXxxXxXxXx

What an odd feeling it was to be back in the castle, to sit on the throne that I had seen my father in on so many occasions. But before I could continue my musings, two Lycan guards brought in Elora and Lucian.

"That throne should be mine," Elora hissed, "That or Lucians. You fled, you do not deserve it."

"The throne never belonged to either of you. It was said that if my father died, the throne would come to me. Do you not recall Elora? You were there when it was announced." I said as calm and cool as was possible.

"Chrichelle, it does not have to be this difficult. You and I, we could still rule together," Lucian pleaded, sounding pathetic and desperate.

"No Lucian. Even if I had any intentions of going with that, you killed those when you killed my father. Now, tell me, just how did you kill him?" I asked coldly, looking straight into Lucians black eyes.

"In his sleep," he whispered, cold and cruel, "I took his head in my jaws and removed it from his shoulders."

My anger turned to rage. An uncontrollable, and bloodthirsty rage.

"Then that is how you both shall die. But you will not be sleeping." I stood, and in a few small steps covered the ground between us, and slaughtered Elora has Lucian had done my father.

"How does it feel, brother, to have a beloved parent taken from you?" I screamed at him, my voice thick and hoarse from rage.

"Chrichelle, please, do not do this! Spare me, I will do whatever you say, just spare me!" He cried in panic, I walked slowly, closing the gap between us, "Spare me!"

"Why would I spare a worthless creature like you Lucian?" and with that, I tore his head off of his own shoulders, while clawing at the rest of his body until he was little more than a bloody stump.

"Chrichelle," someone half gasped, "That is enough my love."

I pulled away from what used to be Lucian, and froze. I knew that voice. But how could it be? I didn't want to turn around, I was too afraid to be proven wrong.

* * *

OMG! CLIFF HANGER!!!! oops. caps abuse. And, you all probably know who it is. LOL!

And once again, please leave me a review/feedback! :D *huggles you for reading*


	4. Reunion

Sorry it's been so long since my last update! Life has been crazy for me, and I haven't been able to focus long enough to write one whole sentance. LOL!

A/N: The only Characters I own are Chrichelle, Christian, Kiah, and Charlotte. I'm just borrowing everyone else.

Please be nice and **leave me a review** about what you think! I would love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

* * *

"Chrichelle.." a sad yet familiar voice repeated. My heart leaped at the sound of it, yet fear of being wrong prevented me from turning around. Cold hard arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders, turning me around.

I didn't dare look into his face. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real.

With a soft, almost sad laugh, he said, "Look at me, my love," he lifted my face up to meet his, and my eyes filled with tears.

"Aro," I breathed, "How, how is it possible?" I still couldn't believe it.

"Hush for now, and come with me. You need to change out of that dress," he looked at my dress and frowned, "I guess I shouldn't have grabbed my favorite one," he said with a slight chuckle, "Your positively covered in blood."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When we reached my room, I grabbed my night dress from my wardrobe, and went to put it on.

"So what happened? Where did you go that night?" I asked him hesitantly from behind my dressing screen.

"Marcus heard of what happened, and knew that your father wouldn't lift a finger to save me. He came to your room himself and took me with him, and saved my life the only way that he could. He was going to go back the next day and tell you, but you fled. Marcus told your father what he had done, and your father told him you fled because of his actions, Marcus's actions that is. Trying to make Marcus believe that you did not want me to become immortal. When he told me this, I knew that William was lying. I spent every day wondering what the real reason you fled was."

I came out from behind the screen, and sat next to him on the bed. He looked defeated, and confused.

"Was your father right? Your reaction to seeing me was not what I expected."

"No Aro. I left because my father showed no sympathy to the heartbreak I felt at the idea of having lost you," I stopped and looked into his deep black eyes, "I thought you died and couldn't bear it. I left everything in hopes that everything would leave me. But the despair of your death never left me. It swallowed me in darkness. For well over 1400 years I thought you were dead. I thought I was dreaming again when I heard your voice tonight. I'm afraid that I am dreaming still."

"Your not dreaming," he reached over, and wrapped me in a his arms. His body was cold as ice, yet his embrace melted the darkness and ice away from my heart. I felt his hand stroking my hair, much like he did long ago.

"I missed you so much Chrichelle," he said still holding me tightly, "Do not leave like that ever again," after a moments pause he added, "Please."

"I won't Aro. I promise. Not unless you die again." I tilted my head up, showing that the last bit was meant to bring a chuckle or laugh out of him.

"You never could stay on a serious topic for long without making a joke, could you?" He said laughing. "Lie down, you need to rest my love."

"Stay with me?" I asked, looking into his beautiful face as I lowered my head onto my pillow.

"I will. And every night from here on out," he said softly as he kissed the top of my head and wrapped himself around me, "Sleep now."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been the best sleep of my life. Being so close to him. How many nights had I dreamed of this? Before and after I thought he had died. Even now I felt like I was dreaming. It had been many, many years since I had slept in my room here. It felt like a dream, and his presence laying there beside me on the bed, watching me, made it feel even more so like one.

"Good morning," he said in a low whisper. He looked good enough to eat. Figuratively and literally.

"Morning," I yawned while stretching.

The sun outside my window was warm and inviting. I've heard tale that vampires avoid the sun because their skin has an unearthly shimmer in it's light, but being born what I was, none of their hunting ploys ever had an effect on me. None of their powers did either.

"Wanna go on a walk today?" I asked as I moved to get out of my bed.

"Hey," he grabbed me and pulled down, laying me on the bed, "You didn't kiss me good morning," he said, moving closer to me and hovering his face above my own.

"Hmm.. going to have to fix that then," I whispered as I kissed him.

As cold has he was, his kiss sent a bolt of electricity through my veins, exciting me and making me want more of him. He must have felt it too, because he pushed me down onto the bed with his body. His kiss intensified, and so did mine. His long, cold fingers began exploring my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck, losing my fingers in his hair. He slid one hand down my thigh, and began pulling up my night gown, trailing his fingers up my body softly, and sending shivers up and down my spine. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, I moved one of my hands down to his side, and pulled his shirt up, mimicking his movements, eliciting a shiver along his own spine. I did not stop when I reached his shoulders, I forced him to break the kiss, and take his shirt off all of the way. I smiled as he began kissing my neck while pulling my night gown up the rest of the way. No sooner did he get the night gown pulled up over my breasts, a sharp rap sounded at the door. I growled, and Aro hissed. Both of us hoping that whoever it was that was disturbing us, would go away. But they kept knocking.

"Just a minute!" I said in an exasperated sigh, rolling out of the bed. I heard Aro flop back down on the bed. I opened the door, and saw a young servant standing there, looking rather nervous. "Yes?" I asked, a little pointedly, but I really didn't care.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but an urgent email came just now from the America's. It said to print it and bring it to you immediately," she said quietly, obviously still nervous.

"Thank you," I sighed as I took the note from her and shut the door. This couldn't possibly be that important.

"What is it?" I heard Aro ask from behind me.

"A letter," I mumbled while reading the return address, "From Christian."

"Who's Christian?" Aro asked with a tinge of jealousy in his voice. The look he had on his face when I turned around proved me to be right.

"The alpha of the small little pack I was staying with. He's just a friend. Don't get all huffy," I giggled, "I'll read it out loud for you, so you can see." I said, not expecting such horrible news.

_Miss Virginia,_

_Forgive my lack of formality in writing this, but we desperately need your help. Several members of a neighboring pack have learnt of your departure, and have already attacked us. Long have they wanted control over our lands. They chose to attack not even 4 hours after you left us. Dozens of us have already been killed, Charlotte and Kiah amongst them. Only a small handful of us remain. Please, send help, else I fear we shall be wiped out._

_Truly,_

_Christian_

"Oh no.." I said as I stumbled to the bed, "Charlotte.... Kiah. No!" Aro wrapped me in his arms as I broke down into tears.

"Hush love, hush." He whispered as he held me, "We'll make things right. I'll send some guards over there to bring the renegades to us. Though, their punishment will have to wait until your officially named Queen."

"Marry me," I pleaded as I turned to look into his face, "I know this is sudden, and the wrong time... but please."

"Chrichelle, we've known each other for nearly 1500 years. It's not sudden. And it's not the wrong time, there can never be a wrong time for you and I to marry." he kissed me on the lips, then smiled, "We'll just make your coronation double as our wedding."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neither my coronation or our wedding was extravagant. Aro and I did not want to waste time with silly details. Two days after the wedding, and true to his word, Aro sent the Volturi guards to the Americas to bring the renegades to the castle. Word had it that there were 6 of them. Not only did they want the Scuro Luna land, they were Lucian loyalists. Which made them even worse in my eyes, and made me feel less merciful towards them.

The guards returned with the treacherous 6, and locked them in the dungeons. Christian followed, to witness their death as was customary amongst the Lycans.

Christian and I were sitting in the throne room that afternoon, discussing what had happened.

"What punishment do you have in mind for them, your majesty?" he asked.

Suddenly, he froze at the sight of something behind me. Curiosity got the better of me, and I laughed when I turned and saw what had spooked him.

"Christian, this is my husband, and king, Aro," I said, trying to contain my laughter, "And yes, he is a vampire." Christian always feared vampires. Which was odd. Normally as a lycan you either accept vampires or hate them.

"Y-y-your majesty," Christian stuttered with a bow. Returning his gaze to me, he asked, "Is this why you never chose a mate?"

"Yes, and no. It's a long story. Let us not go into that now. I think it is time to deal with the prisoners."

* * *

WHEW! *wipes forehead* This one took forever. And I'm not really all that satisfied with it. *hurmph* I know that the ending is rushed... And cut off at an odd part. Sorry! But I couldn't think of anything else to add without making this redonk long!

Anyways! Let me know what you all think! **Please leave a review** so I know how I'm doing!!! And thanks to **aerbear2007** for your review! ily bb!


End file.
